When digital goods such as installable applications are offered in an online marketplace, system requirements to run the installable applications may be helpful to a user. For example, users may appreciate an online marketplace that indicates system requirements, features, and available modes for native applications, web applications, and browser extensions. Additionally, it may be helpful to users if installed applications also included mode indicators after installation.